


The truth is...

by You_are_perfect



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, M/M, One Shot, Realization, Reunion, Sad, Short, The reunion ain't happy, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: Kaneki did not know who was his true saviour for all these years until he came, but it did not go well





	The truth is...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank to tim-drabble-vault, I made this short piece! Honestly tag and summary is hard!

"I just wanna say... Thank you,".

"What for?"

The one-eyed king took a deep breath, carefully arranging his words in his mind before spilling it out "For this... For bringing up the ghouls and CCG to save me. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I'll be here talking with you and the others,".

Marude and Akira exchanged their looks from one another. A moment late after that, Marude chuckled lightly as Akira smiled softly with a shook on her head. The two of them share the same soft look as they stared back to Kaneki. 

"Kid, I'll be honest with you; none of this is my doing," Marude confessed. 

Kaneki turned shocked, it was not him? But, he was the one who ordering the CCG and helped Goats to find him in the lump of monster that he had become before! Touka told him that an old-looking guy with grumpy face got everyone working together even with the help of Dr. Kanou's assistants. 

"If it's up to me, I don't really give a damn about any of this. You're used to be my subordinate, yes, but only as Sasaki Haise. Kaneki Ken was one of the SSS-rated ghoul that needed to be capture. In my book, you're my enemy,".

Kaneki looked down, starting to feel guilty when hearing those words from his former higher-ups. It was true, all of it. Marude never showed any compassion and love to ghouls like him. There were reasons why he was one of the people who lead the organisation. 

"However, someone convinced me that you're worthy to be save and deserve for a second chance. And that someone also made the same deal with Arima-san before. He's a smart kid and capable of many things that others couldn't do including me, I decided to trust his judgement. He's the one you should thanked with,".

He? 

What kind of person Marude-san talked about? Someone who would go this length to make sure he is safe, even going to the former CCG Reaper to spare his life? As Haise before, he knew that Marude was not one easy to impress. Surely, that someone had made a very great deed to earn his trust like this. 

"Who is... He?"

Marude did not get to answer his question when suddenly, the door sprung open without any warning. A white cat ran into the room and turned to Akira. The white cat purred deeply and kept nuzzling her head between Akira's feet. 

"Maris Stella, where have you been? I miss you so much," Akira said in motherly tone. She lifted up her cat and carried her into her arms, cradling her like a little baby. The cat meowed softly and seemed to be content in her embrace. 

"Akira! Maris scratched me again! Are you really sure that your cat like me, not hate me?!"

That voice... That familiar voice... 

No, that cannot be! Last time he heard that voice, the owner was... 

Kaneki turned around to look at the owner of the voice. As soon as that happen, his body went frozen. He could not helped but gasped as the hidden truth had finally revealed to his eyes. 

Standing in front of him was a dead man who called himself Hide. 

Hide seemed to be totally not bothered at first, still rambling about what the cat had done to him before. When the used-to-be blondie noticed Akira merely smiled, he seemed to realized that something was wrong with the room's atmosphere. Feeling a certain eyes was staring straight into his soul, Hide slowly diverted his attention to Kaneki. A sharp gasp was heard when Hide found out that Kaneki was in the same room with Akira and Marude. 

Kaneki locked his eyes to Hide, not wanting to take his eyes off from the human. He was afraid that the moment he looked at somewhere else, Hide would disappear into thin air. His mind try to make excuse, but there was no doubt that it was truly Hide in this room, not inside his head. 

He did not caught the fact that Hide took off his eyes from Kaneki. That Hide acted sheepishly with him unlike back in the days. Hide was no longer talkative like before, his mouth kept shut and no words was spoken to him. It was as if Hide wanted to shrink himself and hide from his unwavering eyes. 

"Uhh... I guess... I should go now..." Hide pointed to the door and slowly backed away from them. 

No! 

Without thinking, Kaneki leaped toward Hide. The two of them lose their balance and fell down to the ground. Hide groaned in pain when his head hit the floor first. He wanted to get up, but Kaneki's weight prevented him from doing so. 

"It appears that you are a little bit busy, Nagachika-san. I think it's time for me and Marude-san to leave the room then," Akira smiled but in a sly way. Her hand stroked her cat's soft fur, earning the low rumble from her pet. Marude nodded, agreed with her words. Without waiting for Hide, the two of them left the room and closed the door. It was time for them to have some important and needed talk right now. 

Hide never felt so betrayed up until now. 

Currently, he was trapped underneath Kaneki's weight. The ghoul was relentless, still not wanting to get up from his position. Hide felt a bit uncomfortable, it had been a long time since they were in this close position. He struggled to get away but that only made Kaneki's grip tighter than before on him. It did not helped that Kaneki sniffed him everywhere like a dog all over his body, especially at his neck. 

"You're alive," Kaneki whispered in relief "You really alive,".

"Neki..." Hide whined, still not giving up to push him away. Unfortunately, Kaneki was still stubborn and not wanting to get up. His grip was not getting loose for any moment. He could feel his hot breath fanning all over his skin. 

"Kaneki...!" Hide began to feel a surge of panic within him. 

"Kaneki, it hurt!" Hide could not take it anymore the moment Kaneki's hand touched his sensitive scar around his neck and face. The flashback from the past started to reappear in his mind and fear started to overwhelm him. 

When hearing Hide's distress voice, he instinctively pulled himself away from Hide. He did not realized he was hurting him with his action. Remembering back what he had done to him, a wave of intense guilt hit him like a bullet. 

Why? Why must he always hurt Hide?? He just want to be close with him again! 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Hide," Kaneki held back his tears. He plead for forgiveness, however, can someone like him deserve it? After the atrocity he had done to someone so pure like Hide? Seeing him balled himself and scooted away from him made Kaneki wanted to pull him into his comfort and soothe Hide from his pain, promising him that he would always protect Hide from any harm. Yet, how can he promise something like that when it was his fault to begin with? 

Kaneki kept on repeating his pleas like a chant. He reach out his hand to Hide, wishing to be close and touch him again. It had been a very long time since they were together and now they were this close, yet, it feels like there was a distance away from him that separated him from the human. 

How can they be close, but so far at the same time?


End file.
